locoroco_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LocoRocos
Kulche Kulche (クルチェ Kuruche) is the yellow LocoRoco whose title is the Energetic Youngster. Appearance Kulche is a yellow-colored LocoRoco with a round, curved single antenna on top. He has dark brown eyes, a small smile, and a high-pitched voice. Kulche's appearance vaguely resembles a typical 'smiley face'. When Kulche eats a berry or absorbs a second Kulche, his antenna grows into two antennae. Personality Kulche is shy at first but he is really a happy-go-lucky adventurous kid. Kulche also loves to sing and dance. Friends and Relatives LocoRocos *Viole *Budzi *Pekeroné *Chavez *Priffy *Tupley Crossovers Patapon *Yuji the Yumiyacha - His friend. *Charlie the Charibasa - His friend. Digimon *Takeru Takaishi - His best friend and playmate. They even share some similarities. *Patamon - His rival and his frenemy. The reason why is because Patamon thinks that Kulche is taking Takeru's life over Patamon due to Takeru liking Kulche more than Patamon. This makes Patamon extremely jealous at Kulche and they often fight with each other whenever Patamon sees Takeru with Kulche. *Torajiro Asuka - His friend. *Musimon - His friend. Pokémon *Pikachu - His best friend and playmate. Kulche befriended a wild Pikachu and his friend Takeru accepts to be friends with it. *Ken the Tapu Koko - His friend. *Alex the Xurkitree - His friend. *Zayne the Zeraora - His friend. ---- Viole Viole (ヴィオレ Viore) is the violet LocoRoco whose title is the Confident Tomboy. Appearance Viole is a purple-colored LocoRoco with dark violet three sets of hairs on top. She has half opened turquoise eyes, lavender eye shadows and big purple kiss-shaped lips. When Viole eats a berry or absorbing a second Viole, her three sets of hairs grow into seven sets of hairs. Personality Viole is tough and acts like Kulche's protector. She isn't scared of anything, especially to the Mojas. Friends and Relatives LocoRocos *Kulche *Budzi *Pekerone *Chavez *Priffy *Tupley Crossovers Patapon *Jamie the Jamsch - Her friend. Both love get along in the mushroom forest (not only in Kelapton). Digimon *Sora Takenouchi - Her best friend. *Piyomon - Her friend. *Hikari Yagami - Her friend. Pokémon *Fiona the Tapu Fini - They're not really close to each other but they're good friends. *Pearl the Pheromosa - Her friend. Because Pearl has an obsession with makeup, she tries to let Viole put it on, however Viole refuses to (cause she looks like she already has makeup! XD) *Violet the Poipole - Her very best friend. Their favorite thing to do is camping. *Kathy the Blacephalon - Viole loves to watch Kathy's performances. ---- Budzi Budzi (ブッジ Bujji) is the black LocoRoco whose title is the Loose Cannon. Appearance Budzi is a black-colored LocoRoco with three sharp-ended spike hairs on top. He has blue green eyes, brown lips with two fangs on the bottom and a brown oval nose. Budzi also shares facial features with the Mojas. When Budzi eats a berry or absorbing a second Budzi, his set of three hairs grows into five set of hairs. Personality Budzi is fun and active but can be short-tempered. He is seen having fights and making Mojas cower in fear. Friends and Relatives LocoRocos *Kulche *Viole *Pekerone *Chavez *Priffy *Tupley Crossovers Patapon *Theodore the Taterazay - His very best friend who like to hang out the most. He gives advice to Budzi whenever he has problems. Despite LocoRoco is a rival to the Patapon franchise, they are very best friends. Digimon *Taichi Yagami - His friend. *Agumon - His friend. Pokémon *Carter the Kartana - His frenemy. Budzi loves to "provoke" him at times just for fun, making Carter extremely furious and to seek "revenge" to Budzi. Others *Blast Man - His friend. ---- Pekeroné Pekeroné (ペケロネ Pekerone) is the red LocoRoco whose title is the Exuberant Geek. Appearance Pekeroné is a red-colored LocoRoco with three blunt ended dark maroon-colored spike hairs on top. He has a humorous crooked mouth shape and sings or speaks with very distinct R's. He is so adept that he can rotate both his eyes in different directions at the same time. When Pekeroné eats a berry or absorbs a second Pekeroné, his three hairs grow into five hairs. Personality Pekeroné has a funny personality, and he is always excited. He tends to be confused often and is not very brave. Friends and Relatives LocoRocos *Kulche *Viole *Budzi *Chavez *Priffy *Tupley Crossovers Patapon *Jack the Destrobo - Pekeroné idolizes him. Jack however, loathes him. Though Pekeroné doesn't care what Jack sees to him as annoying. Digimon *Koushiro Izumi - His friend. Koushiro sometimes gets annoyed and distracted of Pekeroné's actions; but most of time time he doesn't. *Tentomon - His friend. Pokémon *Bruce the Tapu Bulu - His friend. Bruce is so calm that he doesn't even get annoyed at Pekeroné's actions. *Max the Buzzwole - He's secretly friends with him. *Alex the Xurkitree - His friend. ---- Chavez Chavez (チャベス Chabesu) is the green LocoRoco whose title is the Cool Speed Freak. Appearance Chavez is a green-colored LocoRoco with dark brown four sets of hairs on top. He has olive green eyes, brown eye shadows and his eyes look like a sleepy and yawning look along the game. He also has a brown triangle shaped nose. When Chavez eats a berry or absorbing a second Chavez, his four sets of hairs grows into seven set of hairs. Personality Chavez usually has a very daring personality, yet sometimes being very goofy and laid-back when around others. He is also aloof but is serious when in really matters. Chavez even speaks with a Spanish accent. Friends and Relatives LocoRocos *Kulche *Viole *Budzi *Pekeroné *Priffy *Tupley Crossovers Patapon *Noel the Yarida - His best friend. Chavez enjoy's Noel playing his guitar and sings along to his music. Digimon *Yamato Ishida - His friend. They love to chill out during winter. *Gabumon - His friend. Pokémon *Nelly the Nihilego - His frenemy. Others *Fuse Man - His friend. ---- Priffy Priffy (プリフィ Purifi) is the pink LocoRoco whose title is the Stylish Princess. Appearance Priffy is a pink-colored LocoRoco with a hard-edged, curved single antenna on top. She has purple eyes, apricot pink lips, and a feminine voice. When Priffy eats a berry or absorbs a second Priffy, her antenna grows into two antennae. Personality Priffy is bright and cheerful but sometimes she can be clumsy. She is seen chatting with her friends. Priffy even speaks with a French accent. Friends and Relatives LocoRocos *Kulche *Viole *Budzi *Pekeroné *Chavez *Tupley Crossovers Patapon *Jill the Bowmunk - Her friend. Both get along very well. Digimon *Mimi Tachikawa - Her best friend. *Palmon - Her friend. They love to go gardening. *Hikari Yagami - Her friend. *Eri Karan - Her friend. Pokémon *Diana the Diancie - Her friend. Priffy often assists Diancie in her tea parties and jewelry making. *Lillie the Tapu Lele - Her friend. *Pearl the Pheromosa - Her very best friend. They both love to go shopping. *Selena the Celesteela - Her friend. Priffy secretly asks Selena to "take her to the moon!" XD *Kathy the Blacephalon - Her friend. Others *Hana Nono - Her friend. Both get along together in the flower fields. ---- Tupley Tupley (タプレ Tapure) is the blue LocoRoco whose title is the Voracious Fella. Appearance Tupley is a blue-colored LocoRoco with round, curved double antennas on top. He has small black eyes and big pink lips. When Tupley eats a berry or absorbing a second Tupley, his two sets of antennas grows into three sets of antennas. Personality Tupley actually has a mature personality yet having a huge appetite. He is seen eating nuts and chilling out, but will leap at anything edible; hence his title name "voracious." Friends and Relatives LocoRocos *Kulche *Viole *Budzi *Pekeroné *Chavez *Priffy Crossovers Patapon *Fang the Kibadda - His friend. Fang doesn't like it when Tupley eats one of his crops from his farm. *Connor the Cannogabang - His friend. Sometimes, they like to eat their snacks together. Digimon *Jou Kido - His friend. *Gomamon - His friend. Pokémon *Gabe the Guzzlord - His very best friend. Rarely his rival when it comes to food eating competitions. *Stephen the Stakataka - He's secretly friends with him. ---- Category:Crossover Characters